


Lord, Don’t Let Me Break This

by killyourstarlings



Series: How to Factory-Reset Your Demon [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Lovesick!Zelda, Masturbation, Pet Names, Smut, Vulnerable!Lilith, alternate title: lilith has never been in a loving relationship, not quite angst but something on the edge of it, subtitle: zelda learns what makes lilith tick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourstarlings/pseuds/killyourstarlings
Summary: Zelda can't stop humming until Lilith's moaning her name through the door.(AKA Zelda walks in on Lilith... indulging.)





	Lord, Don’t Let Me Break This

* * *

_Lord, don’t let me break this —_

_Let me hold it lightly._

_Give me arms to pray with,_

_Instead of ones that hold too tightly._

\- “100 Years” by Florence + The Machine.

* * *

She really had to stop humming.

It almost fell from her as she went, disguised under the thunder of water against her spine, raining down her back.  She’d stop herself — rinse the suds from her hair, stretch her shoulders out, sigh — and then start up again without realizing, a constant lullaby strain.  She was going to embarrass herself with it; she already had.

She reached back blindly and caught the shower handle, squeaking the water to a stop.

The house stood silent, only the absent chirping of birds greeting her as she stepped out of the shower.  She did quiet herself down to the barest sound, so as not to disturb the peace.  If she listened intently — and she did, for a moment — Lilith’s heavy breaths just barely passed under the bathroom door, steady and deep.

Zelda didn’t realize she was smiling until she caught herself in the foggy mirror.

She’d been called out a few times, grinning like a fool or humming to herself — mainly by Sabrina, who’d had the gall to ask if she was _high_ , for which she was sent to her room.  Perhaps that had been an overreaction.  Perhaps not.

 _Satan_ , she was absolutely marked up.

Checking the mirror each morning was always a gamble, and _damn Lilith_ , she’d have to wear a high collar today.  Something about the third or fourth climax turned Lilith possessive, just on the edge of violent but sweet enough to get away with it — and by then, Zelda’s common sense was always stamped down to incoherent pleading.

She stepped closer to the sink, baring her neck for inspection, considering whether or not her hair could cover the bruises…

Zelda blinked, glancing at the door.  Her hum died out.

She’d thought she heard something — Lilith rousing from her coma, maybe — but nothing followed, back to quiet.  She reached for her robe, sighing relief.  If _Lilith_ were to hear her, the teasing would be endless.

Zelda slipped into her sleeves, one and the other, and laced herself at the waist.  She tugged her hair out, laid it over her shoulders in some vain attempt-

“F- _ah_ …”

She froze at the sound.

It was faint and choked-off, almost imagined, muffled by shifting sheets and the creak of the mattress.  Zelda held her breath, leaning toward the door as she listened…

A soft whine hit the air, and Zelda’s stomach dropped; she swallowed against a dry mouth, staring at her reflection.

“Zel- _ha- **ha**_ -”

Her eyes widened in the mirror.

Was Lilith… touching herself?

A wave of undeniable impulse brought her hand to the doorknob — but she stopped herself from bursting in, if only for Lilith’s sake.  Instead, she shakily turned the knob and cracked the door open, just enough to sneak a peek.

First in her line of sight were bare knees up in the air, out from under the covers, shaking in time with uneven breaths that moved the sheets.  Lilith lay spread-open on the bed, completely on display, riding her own fingers with all the panic of losing time.

Zelda reminded herself to draw breath.

Unable to help herself, she inched the door open to get a better look — and there, the look on Lilith’s face was reward enough.  Her eyes were screwed shut, a convenience for Zelda; she danced against her own touch, eyebrows drawn together, lips pressed tight against every noise she struggled not to make…

She winced all at once, tossed her head away.  “ _Fuck_ -”

Zelda jolted to a stop, a few steps into the room now, certain she’d been caught — but Lilith seemed too lost in her own mind to notice.  Her pace increased, and so did Zelda’s, eyes locked on Lilith’s lips as they trembled over something…

“Fuck, _fuck,_ ” she stuttered, gasping the words in.  “Zel- _da_ -”

“Yes?”

Lilith jumped nearly out of her skin at Zelda’s voice — head whipping around toward Zelda as she approached the bed.  Her expression melted to horror.

“ _Zelda_ -”

“Don’t stop,” Zelda ordered hoarsely, blood pounding in her ears under Lilith’s gaze.  She arrived at the foot of the bed with expectant eyes, and waited.  “Keep going.”

Drawing a shuddering breath, Lilith hesitantly complied, with a moan of either arousal or embarrassment or both.  Zelda watched lustfully — raked her eyes over Lilith from top to bottom, only lingering where she plunged three fingers into herself, in and out, hypnotic.  Zelda groaned.

“Fuck, Lilith,” she muttered, barely able to tear her eyes away.  She settled on the edge of the bed.  “Why wasn’t I invited?”

Lilith hit a particular angle and grimaced, squeezed her eyes shut. “I didn’t want to- you were… busy…”

“When the hell’s that ever mattered?”

With that, Lilith turned her head away, almost ashamed.  Lilith, the same woman who had nearly bitten her to bleeding last night, could barely look at her now — couldn’t bear to ask for anything in return.

“I don’t-” Lilith started, and whined against her own touch.  “I don’t know.  I’m s-”

Zelda didn’t let her finish that damned apology; she took Lilith by the wrist and pulled it away, dragging a groan out of her.  Lilith’s hand shook as Zelda raised it to eye level, examining it — and brought a soaked finger to her lips.

“Zelda,” she pleaded as Zelda carefully sucked each finger clean, down the line, one at a time.  Lilith’s hips writhed against empty air; Zelda chuckled and flicked her tongue.  “ _Please_ …”

Humming her delight, Zelda let the last finger pop out of her mouth.  She sent a wicked grin up at Lilith, who regarded her as one would the monster under their bed.

That settled, she crawled up further onto the bed, eyes locked on Lilith’s as she went.  She reached her _own_ hand down between Lilith’s legs, fingers stretching over her center — and she was absolutely sodden with arousal, soaking the sheets beneath her.

“What were you thinking about?” Zelda asked, watching Lilith’s thighs clench as she slipped two fingers into her without hesitation.  Lilith already throbbed around her; Zelda’s breath shuddered.  “Hellhounds.  It must’ve been something good.”

Lilith nodded, eyes shut tight, and _jolted_ against Zelda’s touch.  Zelda had to bite back a grin, so rare to be treated to a Lilith out of control, out of breath…

Zelda leaned down over her to steal a kiss, long and deep, a breath of fresh air.  Lilith moaned into her mouth, and Zelda’s head rushed at the sound — she needed more of that voice, _now_.

She pulled back just inches to whisper, more intently, “ _Tell me._   What were you thinking about?”

“Y-you,” Lilith huffed, skin burning at the admission, shivering all over.  “Fucking me.”

Zelda raised her eyebrows.  “Like this?”

“Strikingly simil- _ahh_ , yes, yes…”

She flattened her palm over Lilith, wrist pressing against her clit and working her over in small circles.  Zelda watched her face contort with the new friction, felt her own chest collapse…

“What else?” Zelda asked in a sinful tone.

Lilith whimpered, eyes moving behind her lids as though she were seeing it now.  “You were… whispering in my ear.  Call- _calling_ me names.”

Zelda’s eyes lit up, warmth settling in her stomach.  She was good at name-calling, straddling that perfect line between mean and arousing.  She could ruin Lilith in a matter of seconds, if that’s what it took.  “Like what?”

Instantly, Lilith shook her head, a deep pink at the question — but Zelda caught her in another kiss, firmer, and nodded her head persistently.  When they broke apart, Zelda watched her expectantly.  Lilith bit her lip hard.

“I can’t…”

“ _Tell me_ ,” Zelda insisted, fingers curling inside her until Lilith whined.  “Like what?”

“Like… darling,” she admitted, and her hips bucked with the point, “love, that sort of thing.  Sweet- _ha_ - ** _hnn_** -”

Lilith moved desperately against her, and Zelda’s heart started to pound.  She’d never seen Lilith this far gone before, trembling and sweating — this hungry, this absolutely heartwrenching as she clung to Zelda’s wrist, as though she were going to leave.  And while this wasn’t Zelda’s particular skill set, she was eager to give her whatever she needed, just so that she could _watch_.

So she brushed Lilith’s hair back and leaned in, kissing her ear.  Her voice scraped to whisper, “Darling…”

Lilith’s jaw trembled at the mere word, as though she’d never had it — as though it were some great gift.  Zelda thrust a third finger inside her, grinning when she cried out in surprise.  She suppressed a groan as Lilith pulsed tightly around her, erratic and already close.

“Love,” Zelda rasped, and nipped at her ear, then kissed it over.  Lilith’s breaths grew panicked, her head pressing back into the pillows — but Zelda followed after her, lips pressing to her skin as she whispered in a heated breath, “ _Sweetheart_.”

And she kissed Lilith to swallow up the cries and moans as she climaxed, _hard_ , grinding against Zelda’s hand as though she were on limited time; and every part of her body sprang to life, arching off the bed, damp forehead pressed to Zelda’s as though without it she’d hit the ceiling; and the moaning, the _whining_ once she’d let it come over her, and the hands shaking on Zelda’s wrist, guiding her in rougher circles, showing her how to fuck her better, not asking, just taking…

Zelda was in awe of the sheer power of it, of what she’d coaxed out of Lilith.  And she laughed — she didn’t know what other response to have, but to laugh, to smile against her lips as she kissed her and fucked her and worked her down to a duller ache…

Perhaps it was vain, but she sat awash in pride.  Lilith was the most beautiful, most locked-tight thing, and Zelda was beginning to find her keys.

A few minutes passed as Lilith came down, no words passed between them save whatever pieces of Zelda’s name Lilith could muster.  Zelda dropped kisses on her like little gifts, fingers easing to slow strokes inside her.

“You…” Lilith finally managed, swallowing hard — and Zelda lifted her head, opening her eyes.

“Yes?” she said, and toyed Lilith’s hair back and away.  She marveled at the distance in Lilith’s pupils, the way she stared up at Zelda as if she went for miles, as if she were some vast expanse or forgotten god.

Lilith huffed a little laugh, a familiar cockiness in her expression.  “You… have a lovely voice.”

Zelda furrowed her brow… then groaned.

 **_Damn_ ** _it all._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. please don't look at me.
> 
> (p.s. this is part 2 in what may potentially be a 3-part series so if anyone wants more, i will force my adhd ass to comply.)


End file.
